An ammunition unit of the above type is already known from EP, B1, 0 238 715, for example. The latter involves a small front warhead with shaped charge, the so-called pre-penetrator, and a larger rear warhead with shaped charge, the so-called main charge.
In ammunition units of this known type, there are a number of factors which can radically impair the efficiency of the ammunition unit. One such factor is the impact which the first activated warhead generates and which propagates through to the remaining and not yet activated warheads. The impact can damage warheads situated to the rear or disrupt them so that they do not interact with the first warhead in the intended manner. The impact problem is aggravated especially when the front warhead is made larger. Another factor impairing efficiency is the disruptive influence which the ignition device of the front warhead has on a shaped-charge jet coming from the rear.